


Clara Oswald, thank you and farewell

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara &12, Gen, thankyou and farewell, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little homage to Clara Oswald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara Oswald, thank you and farewell

**Author's Note:**

> My homage to Clara, and word of thanks to Steven Moffatt, Peter Capaldi and Jenna Coleman.

 

 

In the far, far future, an impossibly ancient young woman steps through a door, onto a trap street, in London, takes her place, she has got here the long way round.

She dealt with Daleks, outwitted an Ice Warrior, fought off cannibal ‘droids, she was funny, and clever, and true.

Eternity played out, she is satisfied with memories of a life in three parts; Before him, with him, after him, being brave, running fast, never cowardly or cruel, at least she tried, and if she failed she made amends.

And she never, ever ate pears.

We shared her story, her adventures and fears, her triumphs and tears, we’ve been inspired, we are grateful, and more than a little bit proud;

 

Thank you Steven and Peter and Jenna,

for giving us Clara and Twelve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like poetry, even a little bit, try reading it out loud?


End file.
